MADNESS
by Aurora Ishida
Summary: Dos hermanos que invitan a la locura a Otoya Ittoki... ONECHOT


**Hola!**

 **Bueno este one chot esta dedicado a dos de mis amigas, Lisbeth López Vega y a Wajiwaji!**

 **Que lo super disfruten n.n/**

 **Los personajes de Uta no prince sama no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Madness.**

 **By:**

 **Aurora la maga.**

 **Unos meses habían transcurrido desde el gran Triple S y STARISH estaba en la sima seguido de QUARTET Night Y Heavens, muchos de los chicos habían sobre salido en proyectos separados pero… habían dos hermanos los cuales llamaban demasiado la atención y es que desde que Heavens cambio su forma rebelde y malvada obtuvo más soporte de sus fans tanto que no los dejaban solos ni a sol ni a sombra.**

 **No había duda que los Idols de los tres grupos estaban siendo completamente mimados por la industria.**

 **Las entrevistas no paraban y las revistas no dejaban de hablar de ellos, hubo entonces un momento en que una televisora entrevistaba en esta ocasión a ambos líderes de STARISH Y Heavens.**

 **El público que estaba en vivo aplaudía la entrada de ambos, Ittoki Otoya representante de STARISH, se presentaba con su flamante sonrisa que ahora no era una máscara si no más bien un sonrisa llena de felicidad y llena de transparente sinceridad. Observaba a su acompañante este como siempre vestía elegante.-** _"Siemore tan presentable."-_ **pensaba Otoya mientras se acecercvan a los sofás que estaban al lado de la presentadora.**

 _ **-**_ ¡Bienvenidos!- **exponía aplaudiendo y notando que al lado de una de las cámara se acomodaba de manera humilde y sigilosa Eiji Otori.**

 **La joven presentadora escuchó en su auricular de parte de control de audio y sonido.-"** _ **No sabíamos que Otori Eiji estaría aquí… hazlo pasar cuando parezca necesario."-**_ **ella enseguida asintió y el público se silencio.**

 **-** Bienvenidos, a su programa de variedades Tokio Rage.- **Ambos jóvenes sentían y agradecía estar presentes.-** El día de hoy tenemos a los líderes de STARISH Y Heavens, muchas gracias por venir.-

 **Ambos asentían, el programa se llevó con suma naturalidad cuestionaron a los chicos acerca de la gran experiencia al cantar juntos y crear una canción juntos y como sus demás compañeros lo sobrellevaron, la conversación estaba muy intensa cuando la presentadora expuso.-** Vaya, en el estudio tenemos a Eiji Otori.- **El público iniciaba aplaudir Eichi se giró a ver y luego giró a ver a Otoya al cual expuso.**

 **-** Lo lamento el quiso venir conmigo.-

-No te preocupes, Eichi-san.-

 **Eiji entró tímido, rápidamente le ofrecieron un micrófono y la entrevista prosiguió, a eso de las 6 de la tarde ya ellos estaban libres y se disponían a retirarse.**

 **El estudio estaba quedando sólo, y en el pasillo de la entrada Otoya aguardaba por su transporte sin embargo… una llamada llego a su celular se trataba de Tokiya quien le llamaba.**

 **-** _ **Otoya… disculpa tuve un contra tiempo, estaré ahí en unas dos horas.-**_

-Esta bien esperaré esas dos horas en la cafetería.-

 **Ante decir aquello Otoya escuchó a su lado.-** Ittoki-san… ¿Vendrá alguien por usted?-

 **Sus orbes rubís visualizaron a Eiji el cual le miraba con una mirada llena de preocupación, ese rostro tan frágil y dulce no podía dejar de verlo.-** Ah… espera Tokiya.- **el cubrió el auricular y expuso.-** eh… si Tokiya vendrá por mi en dos horas.-

-¿Dos horas?-

 **Expuso sorprendido el joven de cabellos lacios y castaños agrandando sus párpados dejando ver esos orbes violetas los cuales casi se salen de sus cuentas.**

 **-** Eiji…- **Llamo una voz grave y profunda que simplemente causó un intenso estremecimiento al pelirrojo.** -¿Qué sucede? la limusina esta aquí.-

-Nii-san… perdona, pero es Ittoki-san, él… no vendrán por él hasta dentro de dos horas.-

 **Otoya trago grueso pues, el de gafas le dirigió una mirada examinadora y profunda, Eichi se acercó elevó sus manos a los hombros de Ittoki y susurro con profundidad.-** Quedarte sólo por dos horas aquí, sería peligroso… vamos dile a tu chofer que te recoja en el edificio Raging.-

-¡Eh!- **Grito sofocado el de mirada rubí.-** Eso no es nece….- **No pudo decir más puesto que Eiji lo empujaba con dirección a la limusina.**

-Vamos hay que darnos prisa, esta apunto de llover.-

-Tokiya, etto cambiaron las cosas ve por mi al edificio Raging cuando puedas.-

- _ **"¿Qué? oye no Otoya."-**_

 **Eichi logro escuchar aquel grito en el celular tomó el aparato y expuso de forma tenebrosa**.-Él estará bien, tomate tu tiempo… ¿de acuerdo?-

 **La llamada se cortó y Eichi se encargó de apagar el teléfono sin que el chico pelirrojo se enterara.**

 **La enorme cabina de aquella limo no estaba para nada silenciosa, en todo el camino Eichi parecía estar ocupado haciendo llamadas, mientras que Eiji, hablaba sin parar con el joven Ittoki.-** ¿Deseas tomar algo? Tenemos jugos, cafés helados y etto… licor, ¿Te agrada beber Ittoki-san?-

-Eh… no, no… un vaso con agura estaría bien.-

-Bueno.- **Dijo el jovencito castaño, estirándose para tomar un vaso y depositar agua mientras observaba a su querido hermano con una mirada penetrante y cómplice, Eichi asintió mientras que él tierno e inocente hermano sacaba de su ropa una pequeña píldora y la depositada en el agua y susurraba mientras se disolvía.-** Sabe una cosa Ittoki-san… hay una razón por la cual hoy fui al programa.-

-¿En serio cual fue?- **Cuestiono con calma y curiosidad el peli rojo.**

 **-** Pues eso, es… que yo, quería verlo a usted **.-respondió ofreciéndole el vaso con agua y mientras Otoya lo llevaba a su boca Otori susurró agregando**.-Nii-san me contó cosas muy buenas suyas y simplemente quería saber más de usted.-

-¿En serio?- **Ittoki bebió con ganas aquel líquido mientras que ambos hermanos lo observaban con atención, finalmente cuando se terminó la bebida, la pequeña ventana que dividía el conductor de los pasajeros se cerró y el mayor de ambos hermanos terminaba sus llamadas susurrando.**

 **-** Lo que en verdad sucede Ittoki-san… es que… mi hermano y yo tenemos cierta atracción por los de cabello rojo.-

-¿Ah?- **expreso sorprendido el de mirada carmesí.-** ¿Qué es tan diciendo hahahha, no es como si yo les gustará…. O si?- **Ittoki trataba grueso enseguida noto como esos dos se sentaban a sus costados y la sola cercanía de ambos causó que su cuerpo comenzará a temblar, Otoya trago grueso de nuevo trato de calmarse pero el perfume, esos ojos de ambos y la insana sensación de que eran hermanos muy parecidos y con voces angelicales y sexys lo perdió puesto que Eiji susurraba en su oído.**

 **-** Ittoki-san… me gustaría saber si ¿usted a besado a otro hombre antes?-

-Yo… **-El rostro de el menor de los hermanos se acercó a su cuello juntando sus labios a esa piel mientras que al otro extremo Eichi susurraba.**

 **-** Recuerdo muy bien tu perfume, Ittoki-san… desde esa noche en la cabaña no pude dejar de pensar en ti.-

-Y yo quiero todo lo que nii-san quiere.-

 **Los labios de ambos Otori iniciaron a besar los costados de aquel cuello olfateando aquella tersa piel y sus cabellos, Eiji con movimientos suaves, elevó una de sus manos al frente del pecho de Otoya y deslizó el cierre de la chaqueta blanca con rojo de este dejando ver una camiseta negra, La cual al abrir la chaqueta elevó, para iniciar a tocar aquel torso.**

 **-** ¡E-Eiiji-san!-

 **Ittoki elevó su mano para detener los movimientos y toques del castaño el cual no se detuvo pues Eichi tomaba la mano de Otoya y la besaba susurrando.**

-Solo déjate llevar, Ittoki-san… estremece tu cuerpo, disfruta, vívelo… **.-Expreso con voz profunda y grave, regresando a devorar ese cuello y jadeando en cada beso expresando.** -¿Acaso no te sientes bien?-

-Ahhg…- **Otoya cerraba los ojos al sentir como sus tetillas eran fuertemente presionadas por aquella cálida mano de Eiji, mientras Eichi aún continuaba besando su cuello y el otro hermano acariciaba con su lengua el lóbulo de su oreja, al tiempo que una de las manos del mayor de los hermanos recaía en la entrepierna del peli rojo quien susurro agrandado la mirada.**

-¡Eichi-san! ¡Eso…!-

 **Una sonrisa sádica se formo en sus labios los cuales lamió al darse cuenta que aquel lugar estaba caliente y húmedo puesto que Ittoki ya estaba excitándose con aquellos tratos, tembloroso el peli rojo cerró sus ojos permitiendo que aquella mano acariciaba más sobre la tela de su pantalón.**

 **-** ¡Ahhhhh!-

-Nii-san… le está gustando.-

-¡Ahh, no…!- **Jadeo Otoya, pero por desgracia, Eiji tenía razón su cuerpo temblaba y el sudor inicio a gobernar en su frente, mientras aquellos dos como si fueran dos vampiros asesinos, invitaban a Otoya a entrar al mundo del placer.**

-Aguanta un poco Ittoki-san, pronto llegaremos al apartamento.-

-¿A…apartamento?- **Cuestiono excitado y con voz deseosa.**

 **Su cuerpo estaba caluroso, el corazón le latía acelerado mientras sentía las caricias y besos en su cuello que prosiguieron en todo el camino a ese "apartamento" el destino había cambiado. Eichi al estar a unas cuadras envío un mensaje de texto a Tokiya con la dirección Y otro mensaje más desde su celular.**

 **Finalmente el auto se detuvo mientras que en Otoya todo apenas y comenzaba, el primero en bajar fue Eiji y luego su hermano quien en brazos llevaba al peli rojo el cual se había aferrado a su pecho jadeando y susurrando.**

 **-** Eiichi-san… me siento raro.-

-Pronto estarás bien….-

 **Respondió entrando al elevador con su hermano y al estar en el piso indicado pasaron la puerta, entrando en la sala en la cual bajo a Otoya y este no pudo contenerse mas, lanzó a Eichi al piso e inicio a besarle desesperado.**

 **-** ¿Eh, y que pasa conmigo?-

 **Cuestiono un poco triste Eiji, a lo que Otoya liberó aquellos labios del hermano mayor y se dispuso a tomar la boca de Eiji la cual beso con desesperación y deseo.**

 **-** Es mejor que sigamos esto en la habitación.-

 **Expuso Eichi llevándo consigo a ambos…**

 **Otoya fue recostado con calma y cuidado en aquella ancha cama, en la cual fue testigo de como sus "captores" se desnudaban frente a sus ojos, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando pues.** -" _No puede ser cierto, no puedo creer que este haciendo esto… realmente me gustaba mucho Eichi y nunca creí acercarme más en los duetos que esto… pero tener a Eichi y a Eiji en la misma cama… ¡no puedo creerlo ah!"-_

 **Lamia sus labios al ver aquellos cuerpos esbelto y hermosos simplemente hermosos, quizás la droga estaba haciendo efecto y descontrolado a su cuerpo pero de verdad él ¡LO QUERÍA, LO DESEABA! Sin saber cómo o porque no podía moverse como quería él se elevó para intentar sacarse la camisa sin embargo, Eichi se encargó de eso y Eiji se ocupó del pantalón mientras que Otoya respiraba acelerado y susurraba.**

 **-** Esto debe ser un sueño, esto no puede estar pasando.-

-Esta pasando…- **expuso con gravedad el de gafas, las cuales fueron retiradas por el mismísimo Otoya, quien además era de nuevo devorado a besos en su cuello por ambos, sus manos se posaron en cada uno de los cuellos de ambos hermanos , mientras sentía aquellos besos el enredaba sus dedos entre aquel cabello y jadeaba susurrando.**

 **-** Eiji… ah, E-Eichi ….-

-Si….- **Respondió este último bajando por aquel cuello mientras que Eiji regresaba a aquellos labios ardientes y que liberaba jadeos, Eichi estaba besando con delicadeza aquellas tetilla mientras su mano apretaba su otra tetilla, al hacerlo escuchó un gemido por parte de Ittoki que fue ahogado en los labios de su hermano, además de que una de las piernas del peli rojo se flexionaba y una de sus manos acariciaba sus cabellos. Como una serpiente Otori llego a lo que deseaba, el pene de Otoya el cual en este momento estaba duro y húmedo palpitando, lo tomó con firmeza y sin ningún miramiento lo inicio a lamer y a engullir.**

-nahhh, Eichi!-

-No te distraigas.- **Expuso el menor de los hermanos, Otoya logro ver aquel rostro sonrojado de su contra parte y ese rostro excitado además que lo controló, el menor de los hermanos entonces se acomodaba de rodillas a un costado y tomaba su mano para pasarla sobre su hombría.** -¿Te gustaría ayudarme Ittoki-san?-

 **Otoya no espero más con rapidez elevó su torso y tomó el pene de Eiji para con miedo engullirlo, mientras que Eichi lo hacía jadear con sus tratos en su miembro.**

-Ahmmm.- **gimio con aquel miembro en su boca, mientras Eiji cerraba los ojos y acariciaba los cabellos de Otoya y hacia lo mismo con los de su hermano.**

 **Eichi finalmente luego de humedecer com su saliva demás con el líquido pre seminal de Otoya la entrada de este inicio a acariciar ese lugar mientras apartaba aquel pene de su boca susurraba.**

-Eiji… no te corras aun.-

-Nii-san… ah.. es demasiado suave… su boca, Sus labios…. Ahh, su lengua.-

\- Lo es pero aún debes prepararte para la mejor parte no es verdad Otoya.- **Cuestiono sometiendo uno de sus dedos en aquel orificio causando en Otoya apartar su boca de el pene de el menor de los hermanos y caer temblando en la cama y susurrando.**

 **-** ¡Ahg, no Eichi no toques ahí!-

-Sera más que tocar.- **Respondió** **este con voz grave, atrayendo a su hermano para que también engullera el miembro de Otoya, quien se tenso al sentir otro dedo entrar a su cavidad.**

-Ahhhgmm!- **Gimio por lo alto, sacando por completo un sinfín de jadeos de su pecho mientras se aferraba a las sábanas y comenzaba a temblar más, el sudor reinaba su frente y todo su cuerpo, no supo cuando Eichi le dejo tranquilo y se situó a su lado, para sujetarlo y permitirle que se subiera sobre su cuerpo, entonces dijo.**

-Otoya… se que quieres que te de algo más grueso… ¿podrías meterlo dentro de ti?-

-¿Qué… ahg…?-

 **Eiji llego por detrás a un costado por y susurro con sensualidad mientras tomaba el pene de Eichi**.-El pene de Nii-san… ¿podrías meterlo en ti?-

-Yo… ah…- **un gemido más se esparcio, esa voz rasposa de Ittoki excitaba por demás a ambos hermanos los cuales no pudieron mas, Eiji ayudó al peli rojo a penetrarse**.-I-Ittai-

-Solo…. Dolerá al inicio.- **Susurro Eichi cerrando uno de sus ojos sintiendo como su miembro apenas y entraba en aquella estrecha entrada.** -¡Ahmm relájate un poco.-

-Nmm no puedo.-

 **Otoya se dejo caer en el pecho de Eichi quien lo abrazo y susurro en su oído**.-Déjame ayudarte.-

 **Eichi flexionó sus rodillas y tomando con sus manos sus caderas le penetró, mientras Eiji observaba masturbandose diciendo.**

-Ya entró Niisan.-

 **Otoya claro que se dio cuenta de esto elevó su cabeza y grito con fuerza mientras temblaba y susurraba.**

 **-** N-No te muevas por favor.-

-Aunque quisiera no puedo.-Respondió **con voz grave iniciando a envestirle, Otoya se aferró las sábanas y al pecho de Eichi mientras sentía como las enormes manos de este acariciaba sus nalgas y las abrían más para entrar más profundo en su interior.**

 **-** Eii….ahhh ahhh… -

 **Eiji había visto aquello y estaba extasiado tanto que no logró esperar su turno, él se colocó tras de Otoya y susurro mientras besaba su nuca y espalda.**

-Ahora por favor toma la mía Ittoki-san.-

-no… ¿Qué estas diciendo?-

 **Eichi dibujo una sonrisa y abrazo a Otoya de su cintura deteniendo sus embestidas el permitió a su hermano tratar de entrar en aquel lugar el cual sorprendentemente estaba ensanchándose más y permitía entrar el pene de Eiji.**

-¡IMPOSIBLE! AHHG…- **Otoya elevó su torso y cerró con fuerza sus ojos mientras que Eiji finalmente estaba dentro palpitando al lado de su hermano quien tomó a Ittoki y le abrazo mientras lo besaba y acariciaba en el beso su lengua, por otro lado Eiji se agachó otro poco para besar la nuca y cuello de el peli rojo quien inicio a temblar más pues, aquella doble penetración permitía que su próstata quedará a merced de aquellas caricias y embestidas. Aquellas embestidas iniciaron y sacaron un fuerte jadeos y gemido al peli rojo quien susurro asustado.**

-¡No, no puedo con ambos!-

N-No te haremos daño… sólo Relájate y disfruta … **-Otoya al escuchar aquello y mientras sentía las embestidas rítmicas de ambos se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo toda cordura pues, el placer inicio a embargarlo, tanto que percibió en la fricción la locura, entre el cuerpo suyo y el de Eichi y esa sensación tan intensa de tener a ambos en su interior lo descolocaron, llegando al punto en donde no hay retorno, dejo de apretar sus rodillas contra el cuerpo fe Eiichi y dejo que aquellas palpitaciones y espasmos lo liberarán.**

-¡Ahh, ahhh… ahmmg!-

-Eso es…- **Susurraba** **Eiji con voz grave y excitada.-** Permítenos escuchar la más hermosa voz de placer que tienes Ittoki-san.-

-¡Siii… ahhh… siiii!-

 **Otoya se descontrolo, tanto que inicio a mover sus caderas y mientras jadeaba y liberaba bocanada de aire llenas de pasión y excitación, un hilito fe saliva bajo por la comisura de su boca.**

 **Eiji, decidió que era hora de cambiar de posición, tomó a Ittoki del torso rodeándolo en un abrazo y aún conectados él se recostó en la cama permitiendo a Otoya estar de piernas abiertas frente a Eichi, el cual no pudo evitar el decir.**

 **-** Es la pose más hermosa que me hayas mostrado Eiji …. Muy bien Ittoki-san.-

 **No sentía pena alguna, sólo abrió sus piernas ante el de mirada violeta el cual le observaba deseoso, con los cabellos pegados a su frente se acercó y tal como lo hizo su hermano le penetro.**

 _ **-¡Ahhhh!-**_

 **Gimieron ambos peli rojo y castaño pues para Eiji la intromisión de Eichi fue demasiado pues sentir como su hermano se unía era delirante…**

 *** &*8*&***

 **Abajo en el parqueo Tokiya Ichinose se estacionan, observaba su celular el GPS marcaba que había llegado al destino correcto pero en sus pensamientos estaba sólo una duda.**

 _ **-"**_ _Este no es el edificio Raging."-_

 **Lleno de dudas apago la marcha y enseguida, leyó el mensaje que había sido enviado por Eichi.**

" _ **Ittoki-san te espera en esta dirección, cuando llegues ve al apartamento 930 y entra, la puerta está abierta."**_

 **Dudoso el peli azul se encaminó para subir al elevador y tal como lo dijo el mensaje entró, al apartamento, sorpresivamente no había nadie en la sala y las luces estaban apagadas, estaba en silencio sólo el aire acondicionado se escuchaba y algunos jadeos y gemidos que llamaron su atención.**

 _ **-"¡Ahh, Eichi … ahhh Eiji!"-**_

 **-** ¿Otoya?- **se pregunto movilizándose rápido a la habitación la cual no tenía puerta alguna, sus párpados se agrandaron al ver aquella escena en la que Otoya parecía estar siendo "violado" sin embargo no parecía ser así, la presencia de Tokiya se pudo percibir, enseguida Eichi beso con deseo a Otoya y susurro en su oído.**

-Tu amigo vino por ti… ¿Quieres invitarlo a unirse?-

 **Otoya estaba observando a Tokiya y susurraba**.-To…Tokiya…-

-¡Que significa esto!-

 **Grito furioso, mientras notaba como Eichi salía del interior de su compañero y este le seguía separándose de Eiji.**

 **Al ver aquello Ichinose susurro**.-Eiji-san… tu…-

 **El joven noto como su hermano lo observaba con profundidad y el entendió el mensaje, mientras él le hacía el amor a Otoya, su hermano pequeño, se ponía en pie y se acercaba a Tokiya al cual, sin mediar palabra beso y este impresionado trato de evitar aquel beso sin embargo, no logro separarse no sabia si era por que estaba viendo a su amigo con el otro Otori o porque tenia mucho deseando ese beso.**

 **Eiji acariciaba los costados de aquel rostro mientras besaba y cuando por fin pudo separar sus labios de los de Tokiya expuso.-** Ichinose-san… me siento muy solo… Nii-san esta con Ittoki-San… ¿podrías acompañarme?-

-Eiji-San.-

 **No hubo oposición alguna no contra esa mirada hermosa e inocente de ese joven chico el cual fue quitándole la chaqueta negra y la camisa azul que llevaba Ichinose, mientras este tomaba fuerza, renunciando a sus convicciones y cordura tomó el valor para besar aquel cuello de Eiji quien no supo como pero su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar. Tokiya olía el delicado pero fuerte aroma que provenía de esa piel y ese cabello húmedo por la anterior situación con Otoya y su querido Nii-san, el cual se encontraba con Ittoki.**

 **Este estaba a cuatro sobre la cama, entregado totalmente a aquellas embestidas profundas y desquiciante que su contra parte le propinaba y que hacían estremecer su cuerpo; mas cuando Eichi, se agachaba y lamia su oreja jadeando y gimiendo su nombre con gravedad, al tiempo que tomaba su erecto pene y lo masturbas descontrolándolo y gimiendo en deseo.**

-¡Ahhh, Eichi … ahhh ahhh… más.-

 **Aquel gemido llego a oídos de Tokiya quien no pudo creer el espasmo que se formo en su cuerpo al observar a su amigo con Otori Eichi, esto lo desequilibrio, ya estando desnudo observó al menor de los hermanos y colocando su mano en su cuello le dedicó un beso desesperante, necesitado liberando la excitación que aquel panorama inicio a afectar su cuerpo, Eiji logro percibir aquella lengua jugar contra su la suya y como las manos de Tokiya acariciaba su espalda y sus nalgas para juntar sus entre piernas sintiendo su calor y el pegajoso líquido de ambos penes humedeciendo sus vientres.**

-Eiji.- **Susurro con gravedad en un pequeño lapso en que sus labios buscaron aliento.**

 **Lo tomó y lo llevo a la cama en donde el castaño se hundió entre las mullidas sábanas, quedando su rostro cerca al de Otoya, quien al verlo busco sus labios y lo beso, Ichinose se impresionó por aquel hecho, puesto que la mirada carmesí de su compañero de STARISH le observaba de forma deseosa y ardiente, a Tokiya no le importó nada más, se acomodo entre las piernas del castaño y sin aviso o cuido alguno penetro aquel lugar mientras que Otori arrugas sus cejas y recibía jadeos de los labios de Ittoki. Eichi había visto aquello y observando con intensidad a Tokiya aceleró sus embestidas en Otoya.**

 **Quien elevó su torso y sosteniéndose de sus manos sobre la cama, jadeo y gimió por otro lado Tokiya elevaba una de las piernas de Eiiji y la colocaba en su hombro para penetrar más profundamente al castaño de mirada violeta.**

 **-** ¡Han, mmg…!-

 **Tokiya había tenido un espasmo al escuchar los gemidos de Eiji realmente ese chico era muy lindo, pensó. Le observaba mientras le embestía percibiendo que Eichi le miraba de forma odiosa, sin embargo… Otoya detuvo todo y se acomodó en la cama boca arriba justo al lado de Eiji al cual tomó de su mano y susurro con deseo.**

-Eichi …. Tokiya…. Ahh, Eiji-San y yo queremos corrernos onegai.-

-Ahhmmm, Niisan… Ichinose-san.-

 **El rojo de los semáforos era opaco ante esos rostros de Eichi y Tokiya los cuales tragaron grueso y se olvidaron de todo, para darle lo que ellos pedían.**

 _ **-¡Ahh / amm!-**_

 _ **-Mgg, otoya…/Eiiji-san… ahg-**_

 **El sonido de sus jadeos y gemidos se esparcían por toda la habitación, finalmente el momento tan esperado llego, aquellos cuerpos se tensaban, al percibir que el orgasmo estaba cercano, Eichi se agachó para besar de manera demandante aquellos labios de Otoya quien recibió el orgasmo de el castaño y quien dejo un delirante gemido grave en su boca.**

 **En cuanto a Ichinose el sujetaba las manos de Eiji entrelanzando sus dedos y agachando su torso para dar unas envestidas más y confesar.**

-Nmm No puedo más.-

-Ichinise… ahhgg.-

 **El orgasmo llegaba para los cuatros y sinceramente fue fulminante, Otoya recibió en su pecho a Otori Eichi, mientras que Eiji Otori recibía en el suyo a Tokiya quien confeso.**

-¿Pero que demonios acabo de hacer?-

-Hummm… no preguntes Ichinose – **Expuso de manera moribunda Eichi.**

 *** &*8*&***

 **Unos días después…**

 **Otoya y Tokiya se encontraban en un parque, aguardaban la llegada de dos de los miembros de Heavens, ese parque era uno de los más solitarios de todos, era el sitio perfecto para hablar luego de lo que pasó hace aproximadamente un mes. Tiempo en que los cuatro no se vieron por sus respectivos trabajos.**

 **Y eso hubiese seguido así, hasta que Otoya convocó a los chicos para hablarles de algo.**

 **-** Otoya ya dime ¿que pasa?-

 **-** Lo siento… no puedo decirte nada.-

-Pero ¿porque?-

 **Ittoki iba a responder cuando escucho.-** ¡Ittoki-san, Ichinose-san!-

 **El peli rojo se emocionó no sólo por ver llegar a Eiji si no también por ver aparecer a Eichi, su mirada carmesí, se iluminó pues su ángel seguía tan elegante y guapo, en cuanto a Tokiya el sintió que su corazón dio un salto al ver a Eiji, el cual se posaba a su frente y susurraba mientras se rascaba su cuello.**

-Cuanto tiempo.-

-E… ah… Hola Eiji.- **expuso nervioso el peli azul.**

-Buenas tardes.- **Saludo Eichi con gravedad y observando con enfado a Tokiya mientras que Otoya, tomaba su mano y le acercaba susurrando.**

-Eichi-san que bueno que pudiste venir.-

 **El de gafas se aclaró la garganta, definitivamente ese chico era tan lindo como lo recordaba su sonrisa era el sol, era simplemente muy opuesto a lo que él era.**

-Ittoki-San… ¿Cómo ha estado?-

-Bien… y ahora lo estaré mas.-

-¿Si?- **Cuestiono intrigado el castaño.** -No diría lo mismo de su compañero.-

-Niisan.- **Exclamo preocupado Eiji.**

\- ¿De qué habla Eichi-san? **-Cuestiono intrigado Tokiya.**

\- Pues que te asesinare cuando Ittoki-san, me diga lo que tenga que decirme….-

-¿Matarme por que?-

-¡Pues porque!-

-Niisan, no… mmm- **silencio Eiji mientras que su hermano se lanzaba al peli azul y gruñia.**

-Tu tarado espero te hagas responsable.-

-¿De que hablas?- **Ittoki observaba a ambos y trataba de armar el rompe cabezas en su cabeza por tanta palabrería clave del líder de Heavens.**

-Hablo de que embarazaste a mi hermano.-

-¡QUE!-

-TE MATARÉ ICHINOSE.-

-NIISAN NO DEJALO.-

 **Estaban discutiendo cuando una tierna y linda risa se presentó, los tres giraron a. Ver a Ittoki quien se limpiaba el rabillo de sus ojos y susurraba.**

Que divertido.-

¿Qué es divertido? **-Cuestino Tokiya.**

Pues es que yo también estoy esperando un hijo de Eichi -san.-

 **Eichi liberó el cuello de Tokiya y corrió a tomar las manos de Otoya observándolo con impresión cuestiono.**

-¡¿Eso es verdad?!-

 **-** Si **.-Sonrió**.

 **Eiji abrazo al peli rojo y explotó gritando lleno de emoción mientras cierto castaño de gafas liberaba lágrimas de emoción y Tokiya se unía susurrando.**

-¿Entonces esto nos hace familia?-

\- TE casaras con mi hermano o te decapito.-

-y tu te casarse con Otoya o te castro.-

 **Y así termina esta historia en la que una noche llena de locuras y por efecto de un droga, cuatro almas se unieron en una sola…**

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **JAJAJA bueno esto fue una locura que salió de la nada gracias por leerlo!**

 **Y en honor a los 200 días de EichixOtoya en Twitter por cierto lamento las faltas ortográficas n.n/**


End file.
